curhatan Uke
by namikaze ryu-sa is a fujoshi
Summary: chapter 7 updets...aku cemburu/ apaan itu?/ tidak mungkin Naruto dan Kiba straight/ Oh no, oh my bad boy, see and learn what we can do to you boy... tidak terima FLAME
1. Chapter 1

Curhatan Uke

Author: namikaze Ryu-sa is a fujoshi

Disclaimed: Masashi kishimoto

Genre: tentukan sendiri

Main pair: Naruto, Sai, Kiba, Gaara, Deidara selaku Uke.

Warning: YAOI, pasangan yang tak terduga, gaje, aneh, abal, typos, pengulangan kata, miskin penjelasan namun kaya akan percakapan, gila dan tidak lucu sama sekali..

Ryu hadir kembali. Meskipun cerita Ryu yang kemarin mungkin kurang memuaskan tapi pada kesempatan ini Ryu akan mencoba biar lebih bagus.. jadi, mohon bantuannya minna-san..

Prolog : perkenalan chara

Oke, kalau begitu Ryu akan memperkenalkan siapa saja chara yang ada, dan kalian bisa memikirkan siapa saja yang mempunyai pasangan..

**SEME**

UCHIHA SASUKE : seorang cowok berkulit albaster, mempunyai mata onix dengan rambut aneh bin ajaib yang entah sengaja atau tidak disengaja mencuat kebelakang. Dan mungkin membuat Newton*jika masih hidup* geram karna tidak bisa memecahkan kenapa rambutnya bisa mencuat kebelakang yang lebih terlihat dengan gaya pantat bebek atau ayam itu. Di usianya yang masih menginjak 17 tahun, ia sudah menjadi direktur utama di perusahaan ayahnya, Sharingan corp

HYUUGA NEJI : cowok yang tidak kalah aneh dan kaya dari Sasuke. Dengan ciri-ciri berambut hitam panjang yang halus dan indahnya mampu menyaingi model iklan XX di televisi, berkulit putih pucat dengan pupil mata lavender membuatnya tampak 'wow' banget. Ia seorang model terkenal dan wakil direktur di perusahaan ayahnya.

NARA SHIKAMARU : shikamaru, cowok berIQ lebih dari 200 yang mempunyai ciri khas berwajah ngantuk dan berambut seperti nanas. Disetiap kesempatan, ia selalu menggunakannya untuk tidur. kata favorite "mendokusei"

ABURAME SHINO : penyuka sesama jenis ehh penyuka serangga. Selalu menghabiskan waktunya untuk berkencan dengan serangga.

SABAKU no SASORI : cowok baby face, penggila boneka. Semua jenis boneka dimilikinya, sampai-sampai ia harus membuka sebuah galeri yang luasnya 3 kali lapangan bola untuk menampung seluruh bonekanya. Bahkan boneka jelangkung pun dimilikinya. Ckck, aneh.

**Uke**

UZUMAKI/NAMIKAZE NARUTO : seorang cowok yang terlahir sangat sempurna. Bahkan, Author pikir terlalu sempurna. Dengan tinggi hampir menyamai gadis pada umumnya, kulit tan, berambut pirang, mata biru langit serta senyum bahagia yang tidak pernah hilang dari paras 'indahnya' membuat semua SEME di sekolahnya harus menahan diri untuk tidak langsung menggerep nya. Meskipun mempunyai paras yang begitu 'wow' tapi jangan salah karna dibalik paras ayu nya ia adalah pemegang sabuk hitam disemua aliran bela diri di Sekolahnya. Hobinya memakan ramen. Pewaris tahta ketiga Namikaze corp setelah kedua kakaknya, Namikaze Kyuubi dan Deidara.

INUZUKA KIBA : doggy freak. Mempunyai toko anjing terbesar di Jepang. Pemuda yang akrab dengan nama panggilan Kiba mempunyai ciri-ciri berkulit coklat tan, dengan tanda clan inuzuka di kedua belah pipi nya.

SABAKU no GAARA : sama seperti sepupunya, Sasori. Gaara mempunyai kulit putih, berwajah tenang dengan rambut merah bata. Di dahinya tertulis huruf kanji "Ai" yang berarti cinta. Pemegang saham tertinggi di SABAKU corp.

UCHIHA SAI : berkulit albaster, rambut hitam klimis, mata onix dengan senyum palsu yang selalu menghiasi kulit pucatnya. Ia adalah sepupu jauh Sasuke. "sama tapi beda" itulah pikir setiap orang jika melihat kedua Uchiha ini bersama. Hobinya melukis, bahkan ia sudah belasan kali mewakili sekolah di ajang melukis tingkat sekolah bahkan internasional.

NAMIKAZE DEIDARA : kakak kandung Naruto. Cirinya hampir mirip dengan naruto hanya saja rambutnya lebih panjang. Sifat penyayang dan pengasih terlukis jelas di wajahnya. Membuat semua orang tidak akan mengira kalau ia adalah penyuka seni ledakan. Bahkan cita-citanya adalah menjadi teroris. Sangat mirip dengan pribahasa, lain dihati lain dimulut, lain di wajah lain juga di hati (?)

Oke, kata terakhir jangan dipikirkan artinya..

Tbc

Baiklah, hanya ini dulu yang Ryu jelasin. Oh ya, ada yang mau tebak siapa yang berpasangan? Hayo, review ya, mungkin saja benar. Bagi pemenangnya, akan Ryu umumin... Readers: serius loe? *mata melotot, tidak percaya*. A : tentu saja *mata bling-bling*

Jadi

R

E

V

I

E

W

Please...


	2. sasunaru

Haloha! Ryu hadir kembali setelah lama berlibur, sankyu buat semua minna-san yang mereview, karna dari banyak review yang Ryu terima banyak sekali yang menjawab SasuNaru, NejiGaa, SasoDei, ShinoSai, dan ShikaKiba. Jawaban ini kurang benar. Kan Ryu sudah bilang, akan ada pasangan tidak terduga di fict Ryu ini. Jadi yang benar adalah

SasuNaru

NejiGaa

ShinoKiba

ShikaSai

Sasodei

Mungkin kalian berpikir, kenapa harus ShinoKiba.. hohoho, inilah yang sebenarnya sudah jadi cita-cita Ryu dari kemarin, mau buat fict ShinoKiba, tapi Ryu berpikir peminatnya kurang jadi Ryu tambahkan dengan pair lain. Dan buat minna yang request pair itakyuu, tenang aja.. insyaallah kalau ada ide bagus nanti Ryu masukin kok. Yang mungkin akan ada ditengah chappy untuk memberikan penderitaan bagi SasuTeme itu.. khukhu *ryu evil comes*

Oke, inilah pemenang kita..! *teriak pake toa*

Yashina Uzumaki

Bagi yang belum beruntung, bisa mencobanya kembali di fict Ryu selanjutnya ya.. ^_^

Curhatan Uke

Author: namikaze ryu-sa is a fujoshi

Disclaimed: Masashi kishimoto

Genre: Humor, Romance

Main pair: Naruto, Sai, Kiba, Gaara, Deidara selaku Uke.

Warning: pasangan yang tak terduga, gaje, aneh, abal, typos, pengulangan kata, gila dan tidak lucu sama sekali.. dan mungkin besok ada sequelnya yang entah author ini mengerti atau tidak tentang yang namanya sequel dll

Dont like

Dont Read it

Naruto : 16 tahun kelas XI IPS 2 *pernah loncat kelas*

Sasuke : 17 tahun kelas XI IPA 1

Neji : 17 tahun kelas XI IPA 4

Gaara : 17 tahun kelas XI IPA 1

Deidara : 18 tahun kelas XII bahasa 1

Sasori : 18 tahun kelas XII kesenian

Sai : 17 tahun kelas XI kesenian

Shika : 17 tahun kelas XI IPA 1

Kiba : 17 tahun kelas XI IPS 3

Shino : 18 tahun kelas XII IPA 2

Chapter 1 ( rencana )

Konoha High School

Dari arah gerbang, nampak seorang pemuda bukan tetapi 2 orang pemuda berjalan _hampir _beriringan. Tampak di wajah salah satu dari mereka cemberut. Pemuda dengan iris mata biru safir dengan rambut blondie nya merenggut kesal sambil sesekali menatap pemuda yang ada di sampingnya. Risih diperhatikan, pemuda disampingnya menoleh, mempertemukan kedua iris mata yang berbeda warna itu.

Safir dan onix

Cahaya dan kegelapan

Siang dan malam

Namun, itu tidak berlangsung lama, karna pemilik iris safir itu dengan segera mengalihkan tatapannya kearah lain. Mengerang kesal, Sasuke berhenti dan menyeret pemuda beriris safir a.k.a Naruto ke belakang sekolah.

"Ada apa denganmu .to" geram Sasuke penuh penekanan di akhir ucapan sesampainya disana, merasa dipermainkan. Mata onix kelamnya menatap tajam sang kekasih. Kekasih? Ya, Ia dan Naruto sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak 2 tahun lalu. Mencoba mencari jawaban atas kelakuan aneh naruto.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, sebaiknya kita segera masuk kelas, aku tidak ingin dihukum gara-gara kau, Teme" balas Naruto cuek. Dengan sekali hentakan tangan Naruto terlepas dari cengkraman Sasuke. Dan ia pun segera menuju kelasnya, XII IPS 2.

Tetapi tidak dengan Sasuke. Ia hanya menatap punggung Naruto yang menjauh. Terukir jelas di wajah rupawannya ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan. Marah, sedih, bingung bercampur menjadi satu. Jadi apa ya? Author tidak mampu membayangkannya.

"ada apa denganmu, dobe" lirihnya sedih. Dadanya terasa sakit dan sesak, ia takut jikalau cintanya, obsesinya, narutonya, dobenya meninggalkan dirinya sendiri. Ia belum siap kehilangan mataharinya. Apapun akan ia lakukan untuk mendapatkan nya kembali.

"aku akan mencari tau apa yang terjadi, Naruto" batin Sasuke mantap. Dengan segera ia pun menuju kelasnya sendiri, XI IPA 1.

Uke P.O.V

Bel pulang telah berbunyi 5 menit lalu. Tetapi itu tidak mengusik ke 5 pemuda 'manis' yang masih asik-asiknya bercengkrama. Tampak dari wajah mereka yang rata-rata mampu menyaingi kecantikan Ms. Universe itu keheranan. *ciri-ciri udah tau kan? Kalau tidak tahu baca chap.1 nya*

"Ne, Naruto apa benar Sasuke semarah itu?" tanya Deidara terkikik pelan. Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya kedepan. menambah kesan 'manis' pada dirinya.

"Tentu saja, tetapi aku ..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Seme macam Sasuke itu harus sesekali di kerjain, apa kau lupa apa yang ia lakukan padamu, hah?" potong Kiba sambil mencomot bento terakhirnya. Ingatan Naruto yang emang udah lemot dari sononya *kyaa, Author dirasengan Naruto* memutar kembali ingatannya 4 hari yang lalu bersama Sasuke no Teme, kekasihnya itu.

FLASH BACK  
Tett..Tett

Terdengar bel istirahat berbunyi, menghentikan aktifitas belajar mengajar yang tengah berlangsung di salah satu institusi pendidikan terkenal se Jepang, Konoha High School yang sering disingkat KHS. Tidak ada bedanya dengan sekolah lain, sejak bel istirahat berbunyi puluhan murid segera berbondong-bondong pergi ke kantin sekolah, untuk memenuhi panggilan cacing perut mereka yang sedari tadi meronta-ronta ingin makan *cacing kurang ajar*.

Begitu juga dengan seorang pemuda berambut blondie kita. Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa ia melangkah menuju kantin sekolah yang memang jarang ia singgahi itu.

Naruto P.O.V

"Sial" rutukku. Entah kenapa, sejak tadi pagi aku selalu sial. Terlambat bangun, dihukum Kakashi sensei dan sekarang ... lupa membawa bekal ku!

"Argh.. perfect, sepertinya Kami-sama tidak menyukai ku hari ini" batinku kesal.

Tidak sampai 5 menit, ia sudah selesai membeli makanan. Di tangannya sudah ada 2 cup ramen miso jumbo dengan jus kotak rasa jeruk. Senyum puas mengembang diwajah manisnya. Tidak sabar untuk menikmati makan siangnya itu. Ditolehkan kepalanya kekiri kekanan mencari tempat duduk yang masih tersisa. Karna terlalu serius ia sampai tidak menyadari keberadaan seseorang dibelakangnya, sampai..

"Hei, kau Namikaze Naruto kan?" sapa seorang laki-laki sambil menepuk pundak Naruto agak keras.

"Huwa"

BUBRAK

END NARUTO P.O.V

Normal P.O.V

"Huwa"

BUBRAK

Naruto yang terkejut tidak sengaja menjatuhkan makanannya sehingga ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh. Dan disaat itu juga pemuda yang tidak diketahui namanya itu mencoba menangkap tubuh Naruto yang terjatuh. Namun, malang sungguh malang, ia tidak sengaja menginjak jus kotak Naruto sehingga ia pun ikut terjatuh dengan pose ia menindih tubuh mungil Naruto dan bibir yang _hampir _bersentuhan. Lengkap dengan semburat merah dipipi mereka berdua. Kontan, suasana hening menyelimuti mereka. Tidak ada yang membuka mulut. Mereka terhanyut dengan pikiran mereka sendiri.

"Huwa, YAOI" batin mereka serempak. Bisa dipastikan akan ada pesta besar-besaran untuk para Fujoshi dan Fudanshi besok.

Sasuke P.O.V

Sesosok pemuda berambut err pantat bebek terlihat memasuki kantin sekolah. Mata onixnya menjelajahi setiap sudut ruangan itu, seakan mencari sesuatu. Dan benar juga, tak lama berselang mata onix nya menangkap siluet pemuda berambut pirang cerah dan..

Matanya terpaku pada pemandangan yang tersuguh dengan anggun di depannya.

Naruto, pemuda yang sedari tadi dicarinya tampak tengah ditindih oleh seorang pemuda yang tidak Sasuke kenali. Lengkap dengan semburat merah di pipi dan bibir yang hampir bersentuhan. Seketika, panas menjalari tubuh Sasuke, bahkan sudah naik ke ubun-ubunnya. Jika fict ini ber setting ala ninja Konoha, Sasuke sudah memiliki mata merah dengan 3 koma yang berputar cepat dimatanya.

"Dobe!" teriak Sasuke geram. Sontak, teriakan Sasuke memecahkan keheningan, membuat semua pasang mata menatap Sasuke heran. *anggap saja semua murid tidak tahu kalau Naruto dan Sasuke sudah berpacaran*

"Te..teme, ini bukan seperti yang kau lihat"gagap Naruto segera menyingkirkan tubuh yang ada di atasnya. Tetapi Sasuke menganggap sebagai angin lalu. Dipikirannya saat ini adalah bagaimana caranya ia memberikan pelajaran kepada orang yang berani mengambil miliknya. Hanya miliknya seorang, Uchiha Sasuke.

_Muka merah ... Check_

_Baju kusut ... Check_

_Bibir merah cherry yang sedikit bengkak... check_

"_Ehh,, bengkak?, jangan-jangan, HUAA" _batin Sasuke histeris.

"Brengsek" hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan ketika melihat kekasih ku, Naruto tengah menjadi tontonan gratis satu sekolahan. Aku tidak peduli lagi pada pamor seorang Uchiha yang selalu menjaga sikap di depan umum. Yang penting sekarang, aku harus mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku. Ya, Uzumaki Naruto adalah MILIKKU selamanya.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah ide super duper gila mampir secara tidak sengaja *dibisikin setan Fujodanshi* di otak mesum Sasuke. Well, berhubung suasana nya bagus, tidak salahkan mengikrarkan hubungan mereka. Mungkin itulah pikiran Sasuke saat ini.

End Sasuke P.O.V

Normal P.O.V

Dengan langkah perlahan dan tatapan mengintimidasi, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju Naruto dan pemuda itu. Sebuah senyuman,

bukan!

Tetapi lebih mirip seringai yang jarang ia perlihatkan kini terpampang jelas di wajah rupawan Uchiha bungsu tersebut, membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan segera bergidik ngeri.

Sesampainya di depan Naruto, Sasuke mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Naruto yang hampir menyamai tinggi gadis pada umumnya *R: bilang aja pendek*, dengan masih mempertahankan senyum mesumnya. Sedangkan yang dipandang hanya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan takut. Entah perasaan atau kenyataan, ia bisa melihat seringai licik nan mesum yang ditujukan olehnya.

"Maaf" lirih Naruto. Entah kata apa yang harus ia lontarkan agar Sasuke dapat memaafkannya. Yang jelas, Ia merasa takut dengan sosok Sasuke saat ini.

Sangat takut malah

"Kau takut Do-be" seringai Sasuke semakin lebar saja. _*author merinding disco*_

GLEK

Naruto menelan ludah gugup. Dengan susah payah ia menggelengkan kepalanya, lemah.

Karna tidak tahan melihat wajah Naruto yang sejak tadi memerah, entah itu menahan malu, blushing, atau marah, Sasuke tidak peduli. Segera, ia menarik dagu Naruto dan melumat kedua belah bibir merah cherry itu dengan kuat dan penuh nafsu. Tidak peduli dengan pekikan keras para makhluk di sekitarnya. Ia masih saja menikmati kegiatannya sampai ...

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di wajah putih porselennya Sasuke. Yang mau tidak mau meninggalkan bekas merah yang kentara di pipi putih mulusnya.

"Apa-apaan kau Teme" teriak Naruto serak. Tidak dapat menahan air matanya keluar.

"Hanya menandaimu saja, Naru-koi. Apa tidak boleh, kita kan sudah lama PACARAN" Ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan pada kata 'pacaran'.

Apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto? Tentu saja ia mangap-mangap gak jelas sehingga terlihat kayak ikan koi kehabisan napas. Tidak percaya dengan pernyataan yang keluar dengan mudahnya di mulut Sasuke.

"Teme bodoh, brengsek, apa yang dipikirkannya sih" batin Naruto frustasi. Berharap denagn memijit pelipisnya dapat mengurangi rasa pusingnya.

Lalu?

"Kyaa, YAOI"

"Sasuke-sama"

"Naru-chan, aku masih mencitai mu"

"Kyaa,, pairnya cocok banget"

"Ryu, kenapa Naru-chan tidak dipasangkan dengan aku aja?"

Oke, lupakan kalimat terakhir.

Jika Spongebob mengatakan "Its the best day ever" maka Naruto akan mengatakan sebaliknya.*poor Naruto*.

Tbc

Gomen banget sama readers, telat updet. Jangan salahkan Ryu please. Salahin aja otak Ryu yang lagi errornya gak ketolongan... sebenarnya ada kelanjutannya, tapi Ryu bikin di capter selanjutnya.. Ryu kehabisan inspirasi.. Ada yang mau request gak? Maunya pair apa ya?

Akhir kata, review please


	3. nejigaa

Hay minna-san.. Ryu updet lagi.. moga saja dak ada yang bosan ama Ryu ini ya.. hahahaha *tawa gaje*. Sankyu buat readers dan senpai yang sudah meluangkan waktu buat baca fict Ryu, yah syukur-syukur ada yang review..

Yashina Uzumaki : kok bingung sih, kan kamu yang bisa jawab dengan bener... LUPA ya?

Edogawa ruffy : nee-chan.. aku maunya pair ShinoKiba,, tenang deh, besok di fict selanjutnya Ryu buatkan pair ShikaKiba, khusus deh buat dirimu seorang *puppy eyes no jutsu*

Nasumichan uharu, Hatakehanahungry : hahaha.. thanks.. ya udah saya buatkan NejiGaa dah..

Misyel : *mata bling-bling* udah saya bilang kan pairnya tidak terduga

Thanks buat

Kawazoekyu

Wonder blue not login

kira tiqa-Alegra Maxwell

Oliuens1315

Rubah Artix

Sora asagi

Oke, happy reading buat semuanya... 1 2 3 action *teriak pake toa*

Curhatan Uke

Author: Namikaze ryu-sa is a fujoshi

Disclaimed: Masashi kishimoto

Genre: Humor, Romance

Main pair: Naruto, Sai, Kiba, Gaara, Deidara selaku Uke.

Warning: pasangan yang tak terduga, gaje, aneh, abal, typos, pengulangan kata, gila dan tidak lucu sama sekali.. dan mungkin besok ada sequelnya yang entah author ini mengerti atau tidak tentang yang namanya sequel dll

Dont like

Dont Read it

Chapter (NejiGaa)

"Kasihan sekali" tanggap Gaara sarkastis. Yang entah kapan mendengar cerita pasangan SasuNaru, padahal sejak tadi ia sedang membaca esklopedia kesehatan *bener gak tulisannya*.

"Tapi, Sepertinya Teme itu lebih baik daripada Neji, ya" senyum kemenangan tercetak jelas diwajah Naruto melihat perubahan raut wajah sohibnya itu.

"Jangan samakan Neji dengan Sasuke, Naru" Gaara mendeathglare Naruto, meskipun ia tau dari zaman nabi Adam a.s tidak akan berhasil sama sekali. Naruto gitu lohh. Sudah kebal dengan segala macam jurus deathglare *kebiasaan di deathglare ama Sasuke*

"Ceritakan pada kami, please ̴̴ " rayu Deidara dengan senyum sejuta dollarnya yang terlihat seperti seringai dimata Gaara. "Lain kali, aku tidak akan menceritakannya pada Naruto" Gaara memperingati tindakan bodohnya sendiri.

"Terserah kalian, tapi awas kalau tertawa" ancam Gaara yang langsung memberikan atmosfer yang sedikit 'wow' pada mereka.

"Oke" balas Deidara setuju. Diikuti anggukan setuju dari Naruto dan kawan-kawan.

Gaara menghela napas panjang dan..

1

2

3

"Woy, niat cerita gak nih" protes Naruto karna sedari tadi Gaara hanya menghela napas. "Emang ikan koi" batin Sai sweetdrop.

"Cerewet loe Nar" kata Gaara.

"Beginilah kisah cintaku yang sangat tragis, dimulai dari.. "

Flash back

2 hari yang lalu..

Di sebuah gedung tepatnya Apartement mewah milik keluarga Hyuuga terlihat seorang pemuda yang berambut merah bata tengah berkutat dengan berbagai peralatan masak-memasak yang entah kenapa Author tidak tahu namanya dan apa gunanya *gomen*

Tampak dari raut wajahnya, ia sedang dalam keadaan baik. Terlihat dengan sudut bibirnya yang sedikit terangkat dan aura yang dikeluarkannya. Tak lama berselang, terdengar pintu dibuka diikuti dengan masuknya seorang pemuda beiris lavender. Dengan gerakan hati-hati, ia menutup kembali pintu dan segera melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menelusuri semua ruangan di apartement itu. Sampai akhirnya mata lavendernya itu menangkap siluet pemuda yang dicarinya itu.

"Apa yang dilakukan Gaara?" pikirnya. Dengan langkah hati-hati ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Gaara, pemuda yang sudah 4 bulan ini bersamanya.

"Gaara-koi, sedang apa" tanya Neji menghirup aroma tubuh sang kekasih, strawberry.

"Hn"

Twitch

"Masakanmu wangi sekali"

"Hn"

Twitch

"Gaara-chan"

"Hn"

Twitch

Merasa kesal dengan sikap Gaara yang tampak sangat tidak peduli dengan kehadirannya sejak tadi, Naji menggunakan cara terakhir yang ia yakini akan berhasil 100%.

Dengan keras, didorongnya pundak Gaara ke dinding dan segera menghimpitnya. Meniadakan jarak diantara mereka dan melumat lembut bibir Gaara.

"Mmmhhh" erang Gaara pelan. Terbuai dalam permainan lidah Neji. Perlahan tangan nakal Neji menyelusup di kaos merah maroon Gaara, mengelus puting dada Gaara yang semi mengeras.

"Stop Ne..ji " dipukulnya dada bidang Neji mencoba untuk menghentikan aksi bejad Neji.

"Ada apa Gaara, bukannya kau menyukainya" tanya Neji dengan seringai khas miliknya. Mencoba menyentuh tubuh Gaara untuk kedua kalinya malam ini. Namun sebuah tangan putih susu bak kulit boneka milik sang Author #PLAK

Oke back to the story

Gaara menghela napas gugup. "Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan?" ujar Gaara setelah sekian lama terdiam, menatap harap kearah pemuda di depannya.

"Tanggal berapa sekarang?"

"6 mei"

"Hari?"

"Minggu"

"Lalu?" tanya Gaara tidak sabar, berharap kepada sang kekasih mengerti akan maksudnya.

"Lalu?" Neji membeo bingung. Gaara memutar matanya bosan, merasa lelah dengan pikiran Lola Neji.

"Seriusan Neji, aku tidak bercanda"

"Aku juga serius Gaara, aku tidak tau, kamu ..."

"Permisi, aku ngantuk" potong Gaara cepat pergi meninggalkan Neji yang terdiam kebingungan dengan sikapnya. Semuanya. Gaara hari ini lebih sensitif dan ...manis daripada biasanya.

End Flashback

"Hahahaha" Deidara tidak bisa menahan tawanya mendengar kisah hidup Gaara yang begitu tragis. Membuat bulu kuduk semua makhluk hidup kecuali pelakunya merinding disco "Devil mode ON" pikir mereka merinding. Siapa pun pasti akan mengatakan begitu kalau seorang Namikaze Deidara, cewe ups cowok berparas –manis- *di bom Deidara* tertawa sebegitu besar dan terkesan melecehkan.

CTAK

Empat siku-siku tercetak dengan manisnya di dahi Gaara mendengar tawa melecehkan ala Deidara versi devil itu.

"Huft, jangan mengejek Gaara begitu aniki, setidaknya Neji lebih baik daripada Sasori" Naruto memasang senyum kemenangan ketika ia mendengar Deidara menghentikan tawanya dan menggeram kesal kearahnya.

"Sasori, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sai ingin tau. Sejenak menghentikan acara lukis-melukisnya. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Sai selalu ingin mengetahui apa saja kelemahan Deidara.

"Itu loh mmhhpmm" Deidara yang tidak mau aib nya terbongkar begitu saja oleh Naruto yang Dobe-nya tidak ketolongan *dirasengan Naruto* segera membekapnya dengan penuh kasih sayang (baca: tidak bisa bernafas).

"Sudahlah, aku lelah dan mau pulang saja" ucap Gaara setelah beberapa menit memperhatikan pertengkaran duo Namikaze itu.

"Apa kau mau membuat Neji sadar akan kesalahannya?" tanya Deidara menghentikan langkah Gaara. Sontak, perkataan Deidara membuat semua pasang mata disana menatapnya sangsi.

"Memangnya Aniki bisa?" sangsi Naruto.

"Tentu saja, kalian mau ikut?" ajak Deidara dengan senyum sejuta dollarnya, di pikirannya terbayang bagaimana nasib sang Seme yang menderita. Membuat sebuah seringai mengerikan semakin lebar di wajah manisnya.

"Iblis bermuka angel" batin mereka serempak.

"Hn" *Gaara*

"Oke" *Naruto*

"Khukhu" *Sai*

"Baiklah" *Kiba*

"Begini rencananya.. wush..wush..wush.."

Akhirnya, sore yang tenang menjadi saksi biksu dari rencana kejam nan sadis para Uke yang ingin kemerdekaan dari sang Seme.

"Berhasilkah mereka?" teriak sang author pake toa masjid di samping rumahnya.

To be continue

Penjelasan!

Ryu sebenarnya tidak tau kapan hari jadian NejiGaa, jadi Ryu karang aja tanggal 6 mei, berhubung tanggal itu Ryu dilahirkan oleh seorang wanita yang sampai sekarang masih yang paling Ryu sayangi, Mother, I love you #PLAK *lebay*

Gomen kalau ceritanya rada aneh, kan Ryu mau bikin ShinoKiba, tapi Ryu lihat di review banyak yang mau nejiGaa, jadi Ryu mati-matian *meskipun tidak sampai mati beneran* mengubah pair ShinoKiba jadi NejiGaa.. huft, melelahkan, tapi Ryu puas banget bisa menyelesaikannya..

R

E

V

I

E

W

Please minna

Semakin banyak review semakin semangat Ryu bikin..


	4. ShinoKiba

Ryu hadir kembali... hahahaha *tertawa devil* setelah lama Ryu liburan *padahal ada di rumah seharian*.. semoga minna semua bisa suka dengan fict Ryu ini.. oh ya, soal fict NejiGaa yang kurang asem, asin *kok masakan*, gomen banget karena sebenarnya Ryu mau tambahin, tapi karna Ryu saat itu ngantuk *baca: ulangan numpuk* jadi imajinasi Ryu tidak bisa nyambung.. tapi untuk fict ini Ryu akan bikin para SEME yang biasanya menang di fict author lain dan selalu mendominasi akan Ryu ubah sekarang.. hidup UKE..

Siapa yang dukung Ryu, review Ryu banyak-banyak, biar semua SEME di dunia sadar kalau UKE juga cowok *meskipun manis* yang bisa saja lebih baik daripada SEME.. hahahahaha *Devil mode ON*

Disclaimed: Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Namikaze ryu-sa is a fujoshi

Main chara : Naruto, Sai, Gaara, Deidara, Kiba selaku Uke

Genre : humor and romance

Rated : T

Happy reading minna

Next chapter (ShinoKiba)

Matahari sudah menghilang ke peraduannya. Beberapa lampu jalanan sudah menyala sejak tadi, mencoba menggantikan matahari yang sudah selesai melaksanakan tugas mulianya memberikan cahayanya, menemani semua aktifitas manusia yang tidak ada habisnya agar mereka tidak takut dan merasa kesepian di tengah kejamnya dunia.

"NaCa"

Itulah nama yang terpampang jelas di etalase cafe itu. Sebuah nama gabungan dari Naruto dan cafe. Sesuai dengan namanya, pemilik dari cafe itu adalah Namikaze Naruto. Cafe yang baru saja berdiri 3 bulan yang lalu dengan jerih payah Naruto untuk membelinya dari seorang pengusaha tua bernama Jiraiya yang sudah sejak itu menikmati masa pensiunnya di alam barzah #PLAK, di Italia maksudnya.

Di dalamnya, kita langsung akan disambut dengan nuansa Eropa dengan pernak-pernik yang dibuat semirip mungkin dengan yang ada di Istana Inggris yang tentu saja dengan harga yang tidak ada bandingannya. Mengikuti dekorasi Eropa ala abad 18, pelayannya pun memakai gaun pelayan ala Eropa.

Di sudut ruangan, terlihat pemuda berambut coklat jabrik tengah menikmati lemon tea nya sambil melirik kearah pintu masuk. Kemudian mendengus kesal untuk kesekian kalinya karna tidak melihat batang hidung dari seseorang yang ia cari. Terburu-buru ia segera merogoh saku bajunya, mengambil ponsel merek nexian edisi terbatas yang baru kemarin ia beli di Amerika.

To : Naru-chan

**Kau ada dimana? Aku sudah jamuran disini tau... huft**

Ia kembali menikmati lemon tea nya yang hampir saja habis ketika sebuah getaran di sakunya terasa..

Drrrt..Drrrt

**Aku sudah hampir sampai Baka!. Gomen, aku jemput teman-teman dulu..**

**By naru-chan imoeeet gitu lohh**

Kiba sweetdrop sesaat membaca pesan singkat yang terlalu narsis dari sang empu. "Gila" batin Kiba sweetdrop. Tak lama berselang, pintu masuk berwarna coklat muda itu terbuka, diiringi ucapan hormat dari para pelayan disana.

"Yo, Kiba" sapa Naruto dengan senyum cerianya, seperti biasa.

"Yo, bro disini" balas Kiba mengayunkan tangannya.

"Ada apa Kiba, tumben sekali kau mengundang kami?" tanya Deidara to the point, tentu saja setelah ia duduk disamping Gaara dan Sai.

"Begini..."

Flashback

Mentari bersinar dengan terangnya hari ini. Meskipun jam masih menunjukkan pukul 06.00 WK (waktu Konoha), tetapi tidak menyurutkan semangat seorang pemuda berambut jabrik kecoklatan yang tengah dengan semangat 45 ehh senangnya ia sarapan. Seulas senyum tidak henti-hentinya terpampang diwajah 'manis' nya itu *Author nosebleed*.

"Pergi kemana Ki-chan, bukankah hari ini libur?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya, menatap putra bungsunya keheranan. Sementara, yang ditanya mengerucutkan bibirnya kedepan.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel –chan- kaasan, aku ini cowok tau" kesal Kiba.

"Ya, tapi kau itu memang manis Kiba" balas nya tidak mau kalah.

"Sudah, aku pergi dulu ya" tidak ingin membuat moodnya hancur, Kiba segera menggandeng tas ransel dipunggungnya. Setelah berpamitan dengan ibunya, ia pun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar dari rumahnya yang tergolong mewah. Ia terus berjalan, sampai akhirnya ia berhenti disebuah taman kota yang entah kenapa sangat ramai hari ini.

Matanya coklat madunya menyusuri setiap sudut taman. Berharap menemukan sosok pemuda yang sudah mencuri hatinya sejak ia masih TK. Dan..

BINGO

Ia menemukannya. Seorang pemuda dengan jaket putih berkerahnya yang menutupi sebagian mukanya tampak tengah bersandar disebuah pohon beringin yang lebat, tampak damai dan menikmati hari minggunya ini. Berlari kecil, akhirnya Kiba sudah sampai didepannya.

"Angel" gumam Kiba tanpa disadari. Ia sangat menyukai wajah kekasihnya yang terlihat sangat damai itu. Siapa kira, kalau seorang Aburame Shino yang dikenal misterius, aneh, menakutkan itu sangat lucu kalau sedang tidur. entah apa yang dipikirkan pemuda bermarga Inuzuka ini, tangannya sedikit demi sedikit terulur memegang pipi putih mulus milik Shino, membelai pipi yang terasa halus dan hangat diwaktu yang bersamaan.

"Ada apa Kiba?" tanya Shino tanpa membuka matanya. Menandakan bahwa sedari tadi ia memang tidak tertidur, lebih tepatnya ia hanya memejamkan matanya.

"Ti..dak apa-apa kok" ucap Kiba menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang author yakin tidak gatal, berusaha menghilangkan rasa malu yang hinggap padanya.

"Hn"

Tanpa disadari, Shino sudah bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan Kiba yang masih mengurusi pikirannya sendiri.

"Shit" umpat Kiba menyadari Shino sudah tidak aa ditempatnya berada. Berlari kecil mencari Shino yang seenak engkongnya pergi meninggalnya.

P.S : jangan tiru sikap Shino kalau anda ingin segera dibunuh oleh pasangan anda saat kencan pertama dengannya

"Shino hosh jangan hosh meninggal hosh kanku" protes Kiba kesal. "Gila, nih anak punya kekuatannya, cepat juga jalannya" batin Kiba heran melihat kecepatan berjalan Shino yang seper duper cepat itu.

"..."

"..."

"Shino"

"Shin"

"SHINO" teriak Kiba kesal karna sedari tadi tidak diperhatikan, namun tetap saja, respon Kiba padanya tidak ada. Malah sekarang ia sedang bermain dengan puluhan ekor semut yang sedang asik-asiknya mengumpulkan makanan musim dingin mereka.

Kiba sudah tidak tahan lagi. Kesabaran manusia ada batasnya bukan?. Dan inilah batas kesabaran seorang Inuzuka Kiba yang sedari tadi dipendamnya. "Bisa-bisanya ia tidak mempedulikanku, padahal ini kan kencan pertama kami" pikir Kiba kesal dan marah.

"Kiba"

"Kiba" panggil Shino sedikit lebih keras.

"Apa" tanya Kiba sedikit jengkel. Meskipun tidak dapat ia sembunyikan rasa terkejut, senang dan bangga dalam nada bicaranya.

"Bisakah kau menyingkir, semut itu kesulitan mengambil makanannya" balas Shino tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sekawanan semut yang berada di bawah sepatu kets Kiba.

CTAK

"Shino, kau menyebalkan!, kencan saja sana dengan serangga tidak berguna mu itu brengsek" Kiba meninggalkan Shino yang masih setia dengan serangganya tanpa melihat atau mencegah Kiba. Membuat Kiba semakin marah akannya.

End Flashback

1 menit cengo

2 menit mulut menganga lebar

3 menit mata terbelalak

4 menit wajah memerah

5 menit

"Bwahahahahaha" mereka minus Kiba tertawa dengan tidak elitnya. Menikmati bagaimana kisah cinta yang tragis malah bisa dikatakan aneh dari pasangan yang memang dari zaman dinosaurus sudah aneh itu *di gebug ShinoKiba FC*

"Berhenti tertawa dan tolong aku" rengek Kiba hampir mewek. Tampak seperti seorang anak anjing yang belum dikasih makan 9 bulan 10 hari (?) oleh majikannya.

"Itulah fungsinya perkumpulan ini dibentuk, untuk membantu para Uke seperti kita ini" promosi Deidara sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya kedadanya, mirip superman jatuh ke kali. *sweetdrop*

"Engh, lalu bagaimana caranya?" tanya Kiba bingung. Deidara tersenyum iblis, menandakan kalau rencananya ini sangat bagus dan bisa dipastikan berhasil seratus persen.

"Tenang saja, besok pagi kalian akan tau sendiri, kalian tinggal mengikutinya saja" sekali lagi senyum iblis ia perlihatkan, membuat bayi yang ada disampingnya menangis ketakutan.

"Hm, baiklah"

"Terserah kau saja aniki/leaders"

Skip time

Kini Naruto, Sai dan Kiba sedang memakan makan malamnya. Terlambat memang, karna jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, tapi apa boleh buat. Ketika rasa lapar menyapa, lebih baik makan daripada kelaparan kan?.

"Ne, Naruto" ucap Sai memulai pembicaraan.

"Hn"

"Kenapa Dei-senpai ingin sekali membantu kita, bukankah itu ..."

"Aneh maksudmu" potong Naruto cepat. Sementara sang empu mengangguk sedikit.

"Apa mungkin karena itu ya?" gumam Naruto lemah, tetapi tetap saja bisa didengar oleh Sai yang memang sangat peka dengan suara.

"Ceritakan" desak Sai dengan senyum palsu yang selalu ia gunakan.

"Baiklah, tapi setelah itu kau harus menceritakan apa yang Shikamaru lakukan padamu, sampai kau ikut-ikutan galau seperti kami"

"Tentu saja" balas Sai mantap.

"Beginilah ceritanya, satu minggu yang lalu ..."

Flash back

To be continyu

Minna... arigatou buat yang review ya... gomen sekali lagi kalau fict yang kemarin itu sedikit... biasa, Ryu kan anak sekolahan, jadi harus kerjain Pr, ulangan yang numpuk.. aduh, Ryu pusing, ingin rasanya cepat kuliah. Menghayal mode on.

Semoga fict yang ini minna suka.. chappy selanjutnya SasoDei.. Yey... siapa yang suka Sasodei.. angkat kaki...! #PLAK gomen

Mohon review nya.. kalau dikit Ryu males bikin.. hahahahaha

R

E

V

I

E

W

Please minna


	5. pemberitahuan

Pemberitahuan bagi minna semua...

Fict untuk ShikaSai dan SasoDei hilang...

Untuk sementara waktu tidak ada... insyaallah besok Ryu kirimin...

Gomen sekali/...


	6. mision one

PENGUMUMAN

Untuk menyambut hari ulang tahun ekschool Drama yang ke 46, kami selaku pengurus dari ekschool drama mengadakan kontes pertunjukan bakat. Syarat dan ketentuan sebagai berikut:

Dinyatakan oleh panitia kalau yang bersangkutan tidak **KUPER **(kurang pergaulan)

Dalam pertunjukan, dilarang meniru bentuk tubuh hewan. P.S : pantat ayam juga dihitung

Dilarang berpenampilan layaknya setengah perempuan atau setengah lelaki

Harus menampilkan bakat yang luar biasa, berbeda dengan yang lain.

Pendaftaran dibuka pada tanggal 8 mei (hari ini) dari jam 07.00 – 16.00 sampai tanggal 18 mei di Aula sekolah.

Bagi pemenang, Hadiahnya adalah

**BOLEH BERKENCAN DENGAN PARA JURI**

Sekian dan terima kasih

N.B

Keterangan lebih lanjut dapat kalian tanyakan kepada Namikaze Deidara XII bahasa dan Namikaze Ryu-sa X.1

New comer

Namikaze Kyuubi 21 tahun *leaders*

Namikaze Ryu-sa 15 tahun kelas X 1

Haruno Sakura 17 tahun kelas XII IPA 1

Sabaku no Temari 17 tahun kelas XII IPA 1

Yamanaka Ino 17 tahun kelas XII IPA 1

Curhatan uke (mission 1)

Disclaimed : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Namikaze Ryu-sa is a fujoshi

Pair : SasuNaru, NejiGaa, ShikaSai, ShinoKiba, SasoDei, ItaKyuu, and much more

Genre : Romance and Humor

Sasuke melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya memasuki kelas XI IPA 1 yang sudah 8 bulan ini ia tempati bersama teman barunya. Mata onixnya memandang kosong kelasnya sampai seorang gadis menyapanya. Seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam yang dipotong pendek, mata biru safir yang mengingatkannya dengan sosok yang sejak kemarin menghindarinya, dengan kulit putih gading tampak tersenyum penuh arti di depannya.

"Ohayou, Sasuke-senpai" sapanya masih mempertahankan senyumnya. Berusaha bersikap ramah dengannya. Sasuke mendengus kesal, tidak ingin berbincang dengan seseorang pagi ini. Termasuk seorang gadis yang kemungkinan besar fans nya itu.

"Hn"

CTAK

"Perkenalkan nama saya Ryu, pindahan .."

"Tidak perlu" potong sasuke sarkastis mengalihkan perhatiannya dari langit melalui jendela kelas disampingnya, menyuguhkan pemandangan langit biru tanpa awan kecil yang menghalanginya.

CTAK CTAK

"Apaan sikap sombongnya itu, kalau saja dia bukan target ku, sudah kubunuh dia" Batin gadis itu yang baru kita kenal bernama Ryu itu kesal.

Flash Back

Pantai Kuta, Lombok

Ryu P.O.V

Pantai, tempat yang sempurna untuk menghabiskan waktu liburan sekolah. Surfing, berjemur dan banyak lagi yang bisa dilakukan kalau berada di pantai. Begitu juga denganku. Oh ya, perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Ryu-sa.

Aku adalah sepupu jauhnya Naruto. Ayahku dulu adalah adik tiri dari Namikaze Minato. Sekarang, aku tinggal di Lombok bersama Anikiku, Namikaze Sora. Oranngtuaku bernama Namikaze Yamato dan Namikaze Shion. Hobiku bermain di pantai, sama seperti yang aku lakukan saat ini..

eereol ddaereul bomyeon na

eorigineun hangabwa

noon apae dugodo eojji hal jul molla

eoddeokgaedeul sarangeul shijakhago itneunji

saranghaneun sarangdeul malhaejweoyo

terdengar alunan merdu lagu Hello Hello dari SHINee membuyarkan kegiatan Ryu. Yang kemudian berjengit bingung melihat sebuah nomor asing di layar ponselnya.

"Moshi moshi" sapanya malas, tidak berniat berbicara dengan orang yang seenak dengkulnya menganggu acara berlibur yang sangat jarang ia dapatkan.

"Yo, Berry"

"Siapa kau?"tanyanya bingung.

Terkekeh sebentar, penelpon itu kembali diam dan menghela napas lelah seakan ia baru saja berlari estafet *bener gak tulisannya*

"Kyuubi" jawab si penelepon yang baru di ketahui sebagai seorang pemuda bernama Kyuubi

"Oh, kau rubah tua. Ada apa menghubungiku?" tanya Ryu masih dengan nada malas.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Kyuubi to the point. Meskipun pertanyaan Kyuubi ambigu, namun ia bukanlah Naruto yang tidak bisa mengerti pertanyaan Kyuubi *di rasengan Naruto*

"Tidak ada gizi disini" jawab Ryu seakan mengerti jalan pembicaraan ini.

"Kasihan, kau pasti sangat kurus disana. Aku turut berduka cita" ucapnya prihatin kemudian terkekeh pelan. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan ucapannya.

"Yeah" balas Ryu sambil menopang dagu. Tidak menyadari seringai kejam yang bermain di wajah Kyuubi.

"Wanna join with me, Berry" mendengar ajakan yang begitu 'wow' dari sang sepupu. Mau tidak mau suka atau tidak suka sebuah seringai yang terkesan licik dan kejam terukir di bibir Ryu.

"KhuKhu... with my pleasure leaders" balasnya ikut menyeringai.

"Senang bisa mendengarnya. Datanglah ke Jepang nanti sore. Misi akan diadakan besok senin. Jaa berry"

Tut.. Tut.. Tut..

"KhuKhu, its gonna be fun" seringai yang lebih kejam kembali terpampang di wajah sang gadis melihat layar handphonenya yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk berkomunikasi. Membuat semua orang yang tidak sengaja lewat di depannya merinding disko.

Skip Time

Kediaman Namikaze

"Woy Kyuu-nii, sampai kapan kita menunggu. Aku sudah lelah menunggunya" rengek Naruto, berguling-guling di lantai layaknya anak anjing yang sedang meminta makan kepada majikannya.

"Jangan seperti anak kecil Nar..."

Ting Tong

"SPADA, any body there" teriak seseorang di depan pintu mansion. Saking kerasnya, Naruto dkk harus menutup telinganya kalau tidak mau tuli mendadak akibat teriakan tersebut. Padahal jarak mereka dari pintu masuk jauh, sangat jauh malah.

"Ck, anak itu tidak pernah berubah" batin mereka sweet drop. Tidak asing bagi mereka, karna sudah beberapa kali Ryu bermain ke Jepang sehingga bisa dibilang kalau mereka semua berteman dengannya.

Tidak lama kemudian, pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Menampakkan seorang gadis dengan tinggi yang hanya pendek sedikit dari Naruto tengah membawa koper berwarna orange dengan gambar phoenix makan strawberry (?) di depannya, yang mampu membuat Kyuubi bergubrak ria dengan tidak elitnya.

"Yo, minna" sapanya ceria.

"Yo, Ryu-chan" *kiba*

"Hn" *Gaara"

"Lama tidak bertemu" *Naruto*

"..."

"..."

"Jadi?" tanya Ryu setelah ia duduk menghadap teman dan sepupunya itu.

"Jadi?" Naruto membeo tidak mengerti. Mengerutkan dahinya tanda ia bingung mendengar pertanyaan sang sepupu yang hanya lebih muda 6 bulan darinya itu. Ryu menghela napas panjang, menghadapi otak Naruto yang terlalu lemot *di gebug naruto FC* untuk mencerna pertanyaan Ryu yang memang penuh makna tersembunyi di dalamnya.

"Seperti apa rencana kalian? Kalian pasti sudah mempunyai rencana kan" jelas Ryu panjang x lebar

"Ah... " Deidara bangkit dan segera menyalakan LCD yang terpasang manis di ruangan itu. Membuka sebuah file dan segera memulai penjelasan tentang rencananya kepada Ryu dan Kyuubi yang baru saja menjadi anggota baru dari perkumpulan itu.

End Flashback

"Aku hanya ingin menyerahkan sesuatu untukmu senpai. Hari ini ada sebuah pengumuman yang sangat bagus, mengingat ex school drama akan mengadakan kompetisi minggu depan. Mungkin senpai tertarik" tawar Ryu sesekali mencuri pandang ke Sasuke untuk mengetahui respon dari sang pemuda.

"Hadiahnya bagus lohh, senpai bisa pergi kencan denganku atau.."

"dengan naruto-nii" bisiknya tepat di daun telinga sasuke. Meniup sedikit lubang telinga untuk memberi kesan jahil kepadanya. Dan

GOTCHA

Raut wajah Sasuke tampak menegang. Entah karna kaget, merinding atau terkejut, ia tidak tahu. Yang penting ia berhasil membuat Sasuke si manusia paling miskin ekspresi merespon perkataannya.

"Ini" tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari sang empu, ia menyodorkan selembar kertas pengumuman tepat di wajah Sasuke, tersenyum manis penuh arti seperti biasa kemudian meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih belum mengerti arah bicara Sang gadis misterius (Ryu: ahhh, aku kan sudah berkenalan tadi, ngambek mode:On)

Sasuke P.O.V

Apa yang dia katakan tadi?

Hadiah

Naruto

Pengumuman

Tergesa-gesa Sasuke membuka selembaran pengumaman itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya Sasuke ketika ia membaca sebaris kalimat yang entah sengaja atau tidak sengaja di bold oleh sang author.

**BOLEH BERKENCAN DENGAN PARA JURI**

Tidak mungkin!

"Tidak mungkin Naruto menjadi jurinya. Memang sih, Naru-Dobe itu sangat pintar dance. Tetapi Naruto kan tidak pernah masuk club Drama. Jadi tidak mungkin ia dipercayakan menjadi jurinya"Sasuke mendengus kesal dengan pikiran buruknya akan Naruto.

_Hadiahnya bagus lohh, senpai bisa pergi kencan denganku atau.." _

"_dengan naruto-nii"_

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, ketika otaknya masih saja memutar perkataan gadis itu bak kaset rusak. Namun, ia tidak menggubrisnya dan kembali melanjutkan acara melamunnya.

End Sasuke P.O.V

Normal P.O.V

Suasana kelas mulai ramai saat ini, mengingat jam sudah menunjukkan 07.30 waktu konoha, 30 menit lagi sebelum bel masuk kelas berbunyi.

"Hei, Apa kau tahu cerita terbaru?" tanya salah seorang murid di kelasnya, tersenyum misterius kearah kedua temannya.

"Apa.. beritahu kami Sakura" balas kedua temannya sambil memajukan bangku kursi mereka. Tampak sangat tertarik dengan pembicaraan tersebut.

"Uke termanis di Konoha High School ini sedang mencari jodoh, lho" katanya dengan nada jahil, sesekali melirik ke arah Sasuke yang dengan senang hati memberikan deathglare number wahid untuknya.

"Oh, maksudmu bocah anjing, Sai senpai, Gaara, Dei-senpai sama..."

"Naruto" potong Sasuke dengan suara berat dan mengitimidasi, yang entah kapan mengikuti acara gosip menggosip teman sekelasnya itu.

"Ya, itu maksudku" teriak Sakura girang, yang mampu membuat semua pasang mata diruangan itu menatap mereka heran.

"Siapa yang menceritakan seperti itu, Ino, Sakura, Temari" geram Sasuke marah. "Apaan mereka, padahal hubunganku masih baik-baik saja dengan Dobe, Ups.. jangan-jangan" pikir Sasuke OOC. Sasuke mendadak tidak bisa berbicara ketika dengan cepatnya mengerti akan semua sikap Naruto. Dengan langkah cepat ia berlari menyusuri lorong kelas, mencari keberadaan seseorang dan

BINGO

Tampak dari kejauhan, seorang gadis sedang memegang setumpuk selembaran yang Sasuke yakini adalah lembaran pengumuman. Tampak asik menyebarkannya kesemua murid yang melewatinya.

"Woy, kau anak aneh berhenti" teriak Sasuke dari kejauhan sambil berlari mengejarnya.

CTAK

"Siapa yang kau bilang anak aneh, rambut bebek?" tanya Ryu sewot. "kurang ajar nih orang" batin Ryu marah.

"Apa maksudmu dengan hadiah itu?" tanya Sasuke tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan yang diajukan untuknya. Tatapan mata yang mengisyaratkan harapan, kebingungan dan ... putus asa?

"Oh itu, hadiahnya kencan dengan para juri" jawab Ryu enteng, samar-samar sebuah seringai licik terpampang dibibirnya.

"Siapa jurinya?" desak Sasuke tidak sabar.

"Hmmm, saya, Deidara senpai, Gaara senpai, Kiba senpai, Sai senpai dan ..." Ryu sengaja tidak melanjutkan perkataannya seakan memberi efek dramatis, sehingga membuat Sasuke harap-harap-cemas karnanya.

"Naruto senpai" lanjutnya.

"Apaaaa" teriak Sasuke benar-benar OOC. Mata melotot, bibir terbuka tertutup hampir mirip ikan koi, dan kulit yang emang dari zaman dinosaurus (?) emang udah putih kini 3 kali lipat putihnya *pucat*

"Ne, Sasuke senpai" Ryu menggoncang tubuh Sasuke, Nihil. Tubuh Sasuke tidak menunjukkan reaksi yang berarti dan..

BRUK

"Sasuke senpai" teriak Ryu dramatis yang kini masih sibuk menggoyangkan tubuh Sasuke yang terbujur kaku tak bernyawa #Plak *pingsan*.

"Mission one, complete" perlahan sebuah seringai kejam nan licik terukir jelas diwajah Ryu. Membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan bergidik ngeri karnanya.

Skip time

"Bwahahahahahaha" tawa kejam nan melecahkan terdengar di sebuah ruangan besar bercat kuning gading di kediaman Namikaze. Pelaku yang tidak lain adalah Deidara dan Kyuubi tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada anak buah mereka yang tadi pagi sudah bekerja keras.

"Aniki, berhenti mentertawakan Sasuke. Lagipula, aniki terlalu keterlaluan kepada mereka" protes makhluk Tuhan paling imut disampingnya.

"Kau ini Naruto, jadi Uke jangan terlalu baik pada Sememu itu, sekali-kali kau harus menghukumnya seperti itu" nasihat Sakura sok bijak yang langsung mendapat anggukan semua anggota-minus naruto- disana.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan yang lainnya" tanya Deidara menatap satu persatu agen rahasianya itu.

"Sasori senpai hampir menghancurkan boneka yang baru saja ia buat" *Ryu*

"Neji malah nangis gaje di depanku" *Sakura*

"Shika jatuh dari pohon dengan tidak elitnya" *Temari*

"Lalu, kalau Shino senpai sih hanya diam tidak merespon" *Ino* _sweetdrop_

"Bagus, berarti Cuma Shino saja yang tidak kita ketahui reaksinya" ucap Kyuubi menarik kesimpulan, mengindahkan tangisan gaje Kiba di ruangan sebelah. _Poor Kiba_

"Lalu, rencana selanjutnya apa?" tanya Ryu sambil mengemut permen lolipop hasil curiannya dari Tobi tadi pagi.

"Sai, cepat kau jelaskan rencanamu" perintah Kyuubi sok memimpin.

"Baiklah, bla... bla... bla..."

tbc

Seperti apa kelanjutan kisah perjuangan kelompok Uke untuk menuntut keadilan dari sang Seme...

Yo minna... maaf lama updet.. oh ya, ada yang tanya knapa si author geblek ini masuk kedalam cerita? Hohohoho, itu karna Ryu kehabisan pemain.. maunya sih Sakura, tapi kayaknya tidak memadai kriteria Ryu, lagipula mungkin Sakura akan muncul di cerita selanjutnya, akan menjadi anggota kelompok Ryu, tapi Ryu tidak tahu membuatkan nama kelompoknya,, ada yang mau kasih Ryu inspirasi gak?

Siapa nama kelompok fujoshi?

Siapa nama anggota fujoshi? Ketuanya boleh Ryu atau yang lain!

Kasih tau Ryu boleh dengan PM atau review, terserah minna.. oke, akhir kata HIDUP FUJOSHI


	7. jealous

Yoo... Ryu hadir lagi...

Maaf terlaaaaambat banget updet buat fict ini...

Salahin tugas Ryu yang makin hari makin bertambah banyak karena ujian sebentar lagi akan datang *udah lewat tau*

Oke, daripada mendengar curhat Ryu yang abal, mari kita simak cerita gaje ini sama-sama/...

Curhatan Uke

Namikaze ryu-sa is a fujoshi © Masashi kishimoto

Pair : SasuNaru, NejiGaa, ShikaSai, ShinoKiba, SasoDei, ItaKyuu, and much more

Genre : Romance and Humor

Rated : T

Thanks buat

Hatakehanahungry

Rizuki tasuku

Sora asagi

Naru freak

Tomatto hime

Edogawa ruffy

Blue proserpine

Nasumichan uharu

Chaachulie247

Misyel

Yashina uzumaki

Wonder blue not login

Rubah artix

Oliuens1315

Kira tiqa-alegra maxwell

Kawazoekyuu

Kouyuki-chan

N and S and F

Mission 2 ( Jealous)

Konoha High School

Seperti kebiasaan di Sekolah manapun di seluruh dunia, setiap pagi menjelang semua murid berbondong-bondong berjalan menuju ke Sekolah. Begitu pula yang terjadi dengan Sekolah pemeran utama kita satu ini. Sejak matahari terbit di ufuk timur, semua murid khususnya perempuan sudah berbondong-bondong berlari memenuhi gerbang. Namun, mereka bukanlah datang hanya karena takut terlambat ataupun untuk mengerjakan tugas piket, tetapi mereka datang pagi-pagi karena..

Kya, Sasuke-sama

Kya Shino-senpai

Neji senpai you are my love

Shikamaru-senpai..

"Tampannya..."

Bla.. bla.. bla..

Tidak lama berselang, terlihat sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam melaju memasuki kawasan Sekolah tersebut. Mengikuti di belakangnya juga terlihat dua motor ninja berwarna merah dan lavender *Readers : emang ada?*. Sontak, kedatangan kedua kendaraan itu langsung disambut dengan teriakan histeris dari semua gadis yang memang sudah menunggu sedari tadi. Membuat beberapa cowok yang baru saja tiba ke Sekolah mendelik kesal ke arah si biang kerok keributan rutin yang sebenarnya tidak akan mempan sama sekali.

"Cih, mereka merepotkan" komentar salah seorang pemuda yang baru saja turun dari motor ninjanya, mata onixnya menatap malas kearah kerumunan yang tampaknya semakin bertambah banyak.

"Hn" balas Sasuke entah berarti setuju ataupun tidak. Tampaknya ia lebih memilih diam dibandingkan mengomentari sikap fans girlnya ataupun memberikan deathglare seperti biasanya.

"Kau kenapa Suke, tidak biasanya kau diam" tanya Neji khawatir.

"Hoam, mendokusei" komentar Shikamaru tampaknya juga keheranan (?) dengan sikap Sasuke.

"..."

"Hey Shino, bicaralah sedikit" saran Shikamaru selaku sahabat terbaik Shino.

"Hn, aku tidak mempunyai keperluan akan hal itu. Lebih baik kau mengkhawatirkan Sasuke" jawab Shino singkat, sambil memperbaiki posisi kaca mata hitamnya.

Mendengar namanya disebut-sebut, Sasuke segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah ketiga sahabatnya yang tampaknya memandangnya dengan pandangan heran. Sasuke sekali lagi menghela napas lelah sebelum mengatakan "Aku tidak apa-apa, Sudahlah ayo kit.."

Kya Naru-chan

Deidara senpai

Naruto senpai

NGING...

Kembali terdengar teriakan memekakkan telinga, hanya saja teriakan itu berasal dari segerombolan pemuda bukan segerombolan gadis. Sehingga membuat Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya untuk sekedar melihat siapa gerangan yang datang. Dan tak lama kemudian, terlihat sebuah mobil limousin berwarna orange cerah memasuki gerbang Sekolah. Di dalam mobil tersebut keluarlah seorang pemuda manis bersurai pirang bernama Naruto Namikaze diikuti oleh pemuda berambut merah bata, panggil saja Gaara, lalu Ino, Sakura, Kiba, Ryu, Temari dan terakhir Sai.

Sontak, kedatangan mereka mengubah suasana seketika. Terlebih lagi untuk Sasuke, sedari tadi Iris onixnya tidak henti-hentinya memandang wajah Naruto yang beberapa hari ini menghindarinya, sekaligus mengirimkan rasa sakit yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan. Begitu pula yang terjadi dengan Shikamaru, Shino dan Neji. Tampaknya mereka terlalu terkejut sampai-sampai tidak memperhatikan sekitar. Ribuan pertanyaan menyerbu pikiran mereka.

"Siapa gadis yang ikut bersama mereka?"

"Kenapa Sakura dan Ino ikut bersama mereka?"

"Apa hubungan mereka, apakah mereka selingkuh?"

Mungkin begitulah pertanyaan yang ada dibenak mereka saat ini.

"Ah Sasuke-senpai. Ohayou" teriak Ryu bersemangat sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke atas, sukses mendapatkan tatapan sinis dari segerombolan gadis di sekitarnya. "sok akrab" batin mereka serempak.

"Ryu, untuk apa kau memanggilnya, huh" bisik Kiba hampir tidak terdengar sehingga tidak menyadari tatapan marah dan cemburu dari Shino mengingat ia membisiknya tepat di telinga Ryu.

"Rencana berubah, ayo bermain" ajak Ryu berbisik dan tanpa ijin ia langsung mengaitkan lengannya dengan lengan Kiba sambil tersenyum penuh makna kearah Sakura yang tentu saja di jawab dengan anggukan mengerti.

_Yeah, permainan dimulai_

"Wah Sasuke-senpai, bagaimana keadaanmu?, gomen kemarin tidak sempat menjenguk ke UKS soalnya Ryu harus menemani Kiba-kun belanja. Tidak apa-apa kan" jelas Ryu bergelayut manja di lengan Kiba. Iris safirnya memandang khawatir kearah Sasuke.

"Benarkah?, aku kira hanya perempuan saja yang bisa belanja. Ternyata laki-laki juga bisa ya" celetuk Shino tanpa diundang, iris onix kecoklatan miliknya memandang remeh pemuda berambut jabrik di samping Ryu yang tampaknya tengah menahan amarah yang hampir keluar.

"Senpai ini siapanya Kiba-kun?" tanya Ryu bingung.

"Teman bermain waktu kecil" balas Kiba cepat. "seri" batinnya ketika samar-samar melihat wajah shock Shino, yah meskipun sebentar karna dengan secepat kilat Shino kembali dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Melihat hal itu, mau tidak mau membuat Sakura merasa gondok "belum berhasil ya" pikir Sakura mulai berpikir keras.

"Baguslah, aku pikir kalian mempunyai hubungan spesial seperti.."

"Siapa bilang, lagipula siapa juga yang suka dengan pemuda yang tidak pernah melihat keadaan sekitar, dingin, miskin ekspresi dan misterius bak hantu di siang bolong seperti dia" cerocos Kiba yang tampaknya sudah memasuki mode galau stadium akhir sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuknya tepat di depan wajah Shino.

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

"Apa!" bentak Kiba kesal. bagaimana tidak kesal coba, kalau kau di tatap oleh teman-temanmu dengan pandangan _apa-yang-loe-bilang-tadi? _

"Bodoh" rutuk Gaara dengan wajah datarnya.

"Eh..." Kiba tampak bingung dengan ucapan Gaara. Kepala sedikit dimiringkan sambil menopangkan tangannya di bawah dagu *pose berpikir mode : On*

"Ups.." spontan Kiba menutupi bibirnya dengan wajah memerah−mata melotot tidak percaya ketika baru saja menyadari kesalahan yang baru saja ia perbuat. "Gomen" lirih Kiba menyesal.

Eheem

Kiba berdehem kecil sebelum kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Gomen, tapi tadi Ryu cuma ingin menanyakan keadaan Sasuke kok. Tidak lebih" ucap Kiba dengan penuh penekanan di kata 'tidak lebih'-nya.

"Hn"

CTAK

"Apa-apaan itu, menyebalkan" batin Kiba sepertinya masih kesal dengan kejadian yang kemarin.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Sasuke senpai" tanya Ryu untuk kedua kalinya dan pastinya masih dengan tatapan khawatirnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok" potong Sasuke tersenyum terpaksa, tampaknya sudah merasa bosan dengan pertengkaran tidak penting pasangan ShinoKiba. Jujur, ia masih tidak percaya dengan kenyataan yang rasanya begitu sulit ia terima saat ini. Jika saja ia bukan seorang Uchiha yang harus menjaga harga dirinya di depan umum, bisa dipastikan sekarang ia pasti sudah akan menangis layaknya di film drama yang tadi malam ia tonton sambil berlutut untuk membuat Naruto kembali kesisinya. oh− betapa sengsaranya dirimu Sasuke *di shuriken Sasuke*

"Benarkah?, kalau begitu baguslah Suke~, aku sempat khawatir kemarin. Ya kan Naru?" ucap Sakura yang memang sedari tadi menonton permainan pasangan KibaRyu sambil tersenyum senang kearah pemuda pirang berparas manis yang berdiri tepat disampingnya. Sama seperti Ryu, ia juga tampaknya mengaitkan lengannya dengan mesra di lengan Naruto.

"Hn, sungguh menakutkan mendengar seorang Uchiha pingsan di depan seorang anak gadis. Apalagi dia itu adik kelas, aku pikir kemarin akan kiamat. Benarkan Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto menyeringai ketika melihat wajah Sasuke merah padam, entah karena marah atau malu Naruto tidak peduli. Yang terpenting ia mampu membuat Sasuke berekpresi, itu sudah cukup baginya saat ini.

"Apa maksudmu Dobe?" geram Sasuke pelan namun terdengar berbahaya, yang tanpa sadar membuat Neji dan Shikamaru kesulitan menelan air ludahnya, Shino? Tanyakan saja pada rumput yang bergoyang. (?) begitu juga dengan para murid yang sedari tadi menyaksikan pertarungan seme dan Uke tersebut.

Naruto tersenyum manis sebelum menjawab "Nothing, just wanna say what I want to say, do you have problem for that?"

"Cih, no but.."

Teeet Teeet Teeet

Untuk kedua kalinya, ucapan Sasuke di hentikan dengan tidak berperi ke-Sasuke-an. Membuat hati Sasuke semakin gondok saja.

"Ah, sepertinya pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Sampai bertemu lagi" ucap Sakura masih mempertahankan tersenyum angelnya.

"Ta.."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan pundaknya di tepuk seseorang. Ia menoleh dan mendapatkan Neji tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak ia mengerti.

"Sudahlah Suke, pelajaran akan segera mulai" ucap Neji menengahi, tampaknya sudah jengah dan lelah menghadapi sikap Sasuke.

"Hn" balas Sasuke menyerah, untuk terakhir kalinya menatap wajah Naruto yang tampaknya tersenyum pemuh kemenangan sebelum mengikuti langkah ketiga sohibnya yang lebih dulu memasuki gedung kelasnya.

"Mission two complete" gumam Kyuubi yang entah kapan dan darimana sudah muncul di belakang Gaara.

"Cih, dasar hantu" komentar Gaara pedas.

"Hn, berisik kalian. Lalu selanjutnya apa?" tanya Deidara yang memang sedari lebih memilih diam bersama Sai di belakang.

"Ikuti permainan baru. Ryu, hubungi anak buahmu. Katakan kalau mangsa sudah siap di goreng" perintah Kyuubi menyeringai.

"Hn" balas Ryu yang sekarang tampaknya sibuk sendiri memainkan handphone blackberrynya. *padalah nokia # Plak*

"Oh my bad boy, see and learn what can we do to you boys" batin mereka serempak. Membuat sang empu a.k.a seme merasakan firasat buruk akan mendatangi mereka.

.

.

Di tempat lain..

Tit.. tit.. tit..

**Mangsa sudah siap untuk di goreng.**

**Ayam di goreng kasih ke banci, jangan sampai mbah dukun dan asistennya tau. Apalagi kalau mbah dukum memakai boneka.**

**Ryu**

Seorang gadis berkacama hitam tampak menyeringai setelah membaca deretan pesan yang baru saja disampaikan oleh bosnya itu.

"Selalu begitu, huh dasar" gerutunya kesal.

"Apa boleh buat, mereka memang begitu kan dari dulu" desah seorang lagi, iris lavendernya memandang malas ka arah handphone yang masih memperlihatkan pesan singkat yang baru saja di baca sang partner.

"Aya pergi, Hana" ajaknya yang kemudian menghilang di balik pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Eph, tunggu dulu Hinata-chan" teriak Hana ketakutan yang segera mengejar Hinata yang terlebih dahulu meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Tbc

Apa yang akan terjadi?

Apakah para Uke akan berhasil?

Tunggu aja ya...


End file.
